


mornings like these

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt from LeapYearBaby29: Kara wakes up to Lena spooning her and then Lena has gentle morning sex with her while still spooning her and some more with Lena against the headboard and Kara in between her legs. Lena wants Kara to feel her. Kara has be self conscious of her body even if she's Supergirl (OR) she's also been stressed out about work at CatCo and all the aliens she's had to fight and capture and Lena wants to show her that she's beautiful and loved and give her some stress relief. Smut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	mornings like these

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leapyearbaby29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapyearbaby29/gifts).



> nsfw

Kara wakes to Lena’s lips on her neck. 

Trailing up and down, planting kisses along the length of it as she slowly, lovingly, draws her out of her slumber. 

Kara’s eyes flutter open and her gaze meets the warm glow of the world awakening outside of her bedroom window, basking her bedroom in warm muted tones. 

“Mmm, morning.” She greets as she stretches, a silent yawn escaping her as she begins to turn, planning on planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

She greets as she stretches, a silent yawn escaping her as she begins to turn, planning on planting a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. 

Lena however, has other plans. She plants her hand on Kara’s back, halting her movements before beginning to roam. 

She plants her hand on Kara’s back, halting her movements before they begin to roam. 

Her hands move, rubbing up and down before resting on the Kryptonian's bare shoulders. 

Lena frowns. 

“Darling, you’re incredibly tense.” 

She feels Kara sigh as her hands move, trying to ease the tension out of her shoulders. 

Even if she carries the weight of the world on her shoulders, Lena knows that she can also bring her girl relief. 

Breath stutters out of Kara as she feels Lena begin to scratch her nails down her stomach, toned and quivering. Lena’s hands begin their decent, halting until she feels Kara nod as her intentions become implied. 

Lena slips her hands into Kara’s panties, chucking at how slick she is, as she drags her fingertips up her folds, slow and teasing. 

A long sigh escapes her as Lena’s fingers trail over her clit, her eyes fluttering shut when Lena’s other hand reaches around Kara’s neck to slip down its length to tease her nipples. 

Kara cries out, her back arching off of Lena’s stomach. 

Lena uses the leverage to her advantage as she slips a finger into Kara, sighing against her neck as she feels Kara go slack for a moment, and moan her name in another. 

“More,” Kara whines, her hips riding Lena’s hand desperately. 

Her hands pump in and out of her slowly, groaning into Kara’s neck as she feels her being to quiver around her fingers. 

Kara’s hand migrate from their original position, grasping the sheets, to weaving themselves into Lena’s hair, pulling her mouth back to her neck.

Lena smirks before she shifts, kissing a path to what Lena knows to be Kara’s most sensitive spot, and when she drags her teeth under Kara’s earlobes, the action makes the blond cry out, milking Lena’s fingers as her body goes slack, resting against Lena’s chest.

She can feel the tension leaving her body already.

* * *

Lena’s moan stretches across Kara’s bedroom, low and contented as she pulsates around her tongue. 

Kara’s gaze, an almost startling juxtaposition to the headiness just moments ago, begins to turn sweet. 

Lena whines loving as Kara moves from the bed, gliding into the bathroom and returning with a warm washcloth, cleaning Lena while adorning her face with small kisses and Lena can’t help but chuckle as Kara molds into her side, nuzzling into her with a light sigh. 

“Felling more relaxed now?” 

Lena asks. 

“Much.”


End file.
